Mercy
by Sunflowers37
Summary: Di balik lemari buku itu aku bersembunyi, menyisakan isak tangis yang mendalam. Membuatku tahu apa arti keinginan, keinginan melihatmu merasa sakit. Seperti rasa sakit yang kurasakan, kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. #NHTD2017 /Deep Desire /AU/NaruHina / Chap 2 dari Impossible for darkness to bring love back.


**Mercy by Kammora**

 **Special Fic For NHTD 2017**

 **Tema : Deep Desire.**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang ku tahu semuanya berubah menjadi kelabu, saat ayahmu merenggut nyawa keluarga ku dengan tak berperasaan.

Darah berceceran saat samurai itu menembus jantung Ayahku, ia bahkan sudah merengek meminta ampun agar pria berdarah Namikaze itu memaafkannya. Hanya satu pinta Ayahku, tak mengapa ia meregang nyawa saat itu tapi dengan rintihan rasa sakit yang merorong-rong ia memohon agar Ayahmu melepaskan Adikku. Nyatanya Adikku pun harus menuainya, rasa benci yang tertanam dalam diri Ayahmu.

Di balik lemari buku itu aku bersembunyi, menyisakan isak tangis yang mendalam. Membuatku tahu apa arti keinginan, keinginan melihatmu merasa sakit. Seperti rasa sakit yang kurasakan, kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata." tangan Naruto menggenggam erat jemari Hinata yang kini bertaut mengisi sela-sela kosong di antara jemarinya. "I Love you."

"Dasar Pria menyebalkan, beraninya mengatakan I love you setelah terlambat satu jam." Mulut Hinata mengerucut dengan kesal, karena hampir satu jam ia menunggu Naruto di Cafe dekat kantornya.

"Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata yang menggantung di udara lalu mengecupnya secara berulang membuat Hinata merona, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan iri orang di sekitarnya.

"Jika kau berani terlambat lagi, maka kupastikan kau takkan pernah melihat pengantin wanitamu di altar." Ancam Hinata dengan wajah yang ia sengaja pertegas.

"Jangan." Naruto mengecup sudut bibir Hinata, "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu di depanku. Demi Tuhan, I'm dying without you."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tertawa ringan saat Naruto justru menatapnya tajam, "Aku bahkan berencana tak melanjutkan pernikahan ini denganmu."

"Hinata." suara Naruto merendah, itu bukan pertanda baik. Karena Naruto akan meredam suaranya saat ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku hanya becanda, kenapa kau seserius itu Tuan Namikaze?" Hinata berjinjit mengecup pelipis Naruto berharap gurat-gurat yang menegang di wajah Naruto segera menghilang.

"Jangan ulangi."

"Baik Tuan Namikaze."

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih mengajak Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya agar tidak keluar ucapan yang tak baik lagi.

Rencananya sepasang calon pengantin itu ingin mengunjungi catering untuk resepsi pernikahannya, Hinata sengaja ingin turun tangan sendiri meski Naruto menawarkan anak buahnya saja yang melakukan itu.

Hinata dengan kekeraskepalaannya menolak, ia ingin menyiapkan segala tentang resepsi pernikahannya.

"Maka sebentar lagi, kau akan menyandang Marga Namikaze." ucap Naruto dengan penuh antusias, pasalnya yang Naruto ketahui Hinata tak mempunyai Nama depan karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak pertama kali ia menghirup udara, Hinata dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan.

Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto ketahui.

"Terimakasih." ucap Hinata, "Karena sudah menjadikanku wanita beruntung itu."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mempunyai impian yang tinggi. Hidup dengan orang yang ku cintai dan mempunyai anak sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku bahkan tak pernah punya keinginan untuk mempunyai harta berlimpah, Aku tak perlu pergi ke menara eiffel agar aku tahu seberapa cantiknya langit malam, aku tak perlu pergi Tembok China agar tahu seberapa kuat hati manusia. Cukup dengan dengan melihatmu di sisiku, aku tahu semuanya akan terasa indah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Warna merah atau hitam?" tanya Hinata ketika ia memperlihatkan sepatu yang akan ia kenakan di atas altar.

"Hitam" ucap Naruto. "Karena merah terlalu menakutkan."

"Kenapa?" Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari cermin. "Padahal Tsunade-Baasan mengatakan merah lebih bagus, menyiratkan betapa kuatnya aku hingga mampu menaklukan hati seorang Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku ingin hitam." ucap Naruto, ponselnya berdering ketika ia baru saja akan menarik Hinata kedalam pangkuannya.

"Baiklah Ayah."

"Tidak perlu, aku dan Hinata sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ayah hanya perlu datang bersama Ibu memberi restu."

Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, pasti dari Ayahnya yang sekarang masih di Paris. Rencananya Lusa, orang tua Naruto akan datang ke Tokyo.

Kedua Orang Tua Naruto beberapa Tahun terakhir ini menetap di Paris. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang harus melanjutkan Perusahaan Ayahnya

"Ya sudah, aku akan menyuruh Kakashi yang akan menjemputmu nanti." tutup Naruto mengakhiri panggilan suaranya.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih berpikir," ucap Hinata memecah keheningan ketika Naruto menatapnya Intens. "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, padahal masih banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dan tentu saja lebih cantik dariku yang menginginkanmu."

"Kemarilah," Naruto masih berdiri, tangannya terulur memberi instruksi agar Hinata berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu lalu menurut begitu saja ketika Naruto membawa tangannya melingkar di sepanjang leher Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak pernah punya jawaban.

"Pernah kau temukan Teori tentang cinta? Bahkan Einsten yang pintar pun tak mampu menerjemahkan perasaan yang dinamakan Cinta." Kaki Naruto bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, keduanya menikmati setiap gerakan yang penuh irama tanpa nada.

Padahal mereka tengah di ruang VIP butik milik Tsunade, tapi keduanya menganggap ruangan ini adalah lantai dansa yang membuat skinship di antara keduanta terasa semakin intens.

"Aku hanya senang menerka, rasanya masih seperti mimpi menemukan seorang Namikaze Naruto dalam dekapanku." Kaki Hinata yang jenjang sedikit berjinjit agar bisa mengecup dagu Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Hinata memberanikan mengigitnya membuat sang Namikaze menggeram.

"Maka bangunlah,karena ini bukan mimpi. Terus lah bersamaku sampai tua."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat di mana Naruto melihat Hinata terlihat bak malaikat Yang Tuhan turunkan dari Surga. Dalam balutan gaun putih gading yang memikat, Hinata tersenyum berjalan ke arahnya.

Janji sehidup semati akan mereka ikrarkan di hadapan Tuhan hari ini, berjanji akan Hidup saling melengkapi hingga rambut mereka berdua memutih, hingga tulang tak mampu menahahan tubuh. Dalam bahagia ataupun sedih, keduanya berjanji akan Hidup bersama selamanya.

"Nyonya Namikaze." Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata ketika keduanya telah mengucapkan ikrar, tangan kanan Naruto masih melingkar manis di pinggang Hinata. Riuh kebahagiaan mewarnai ciuman manis Naruto dan Hinata, dalam rona merah yang tercipta di wajah Hinata menjadi saksi betapa bahagia seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau dan aku, sekarang adalah satu kesatuan. Seperti yin dan yang, maka dari itu jangan pernah berani-beraninya pergi dariku."

"Ya, aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Ketika tekad yang kuat luntur, ketika keinginanan yang mendalam kian tergoyahkan oleh Cinta.

Hinata berpikir bahwa ia telah menghianati janjinya, menghianati keluarganya yang sudah pergi dari dulu.

Maka, sehari setelah hari pernikahannya Hinata pergi. Ia tak mampu menyakiti Naruto, ia tak mampu membunuh Keluarga Namikaze seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua Naruto.

Selembar surat ia simpan di atas nakas, dengan pangkal paha yang masih terasa pedih Hinata meninggalkan Naruto.

 _Untuk Seseorang yang ingin aku lenyapkan._ _Namikaze Naruto._ _Kau tak pernah tahu seberapa sakit hatiku saat menatap mu, Ayahmu yang menghancurkan keluargaku._ _Aku tahu, ayahku bersalah karena telah berkhianat. Tapi kenapa ayahmu tak bisa memaafkannya, jika Tuhan saja bisa memaafkan manusia yang berlumur dosa. Kenapa Ayahmu tak bisa melakukannya?_ _Aku tahu mengapa, karena Ayahmu bukan Tuhan 'kan? Karena ia tak punya hati yang besar untuk memaafkan._ _Sejak awal aku hanya ingin melihatmu terluka, sama seperti luka yang telah Ayahmu torehkan di hatiku._ _Aku Pergi dan takkan pernah kembali._ _Hyuuga Hinata._

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat padang rumput hijau yang begitu luas, Ia sengaja pindah ke Sidney. Naruto takkan pernah bisa melacak keberadaanya, karena Hinata memakai identitas palsu yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh Teman Ayahnya.

Setidaknya meski ia tak bisa membalaskan dendam dengan membunuh kedua orang tua Naruto, ia cukup puas ketika melihat sebuah berita.

Namikaze Naruto mengalami Trauma yang mendalam karena ditinggalkan Istrinya pasca satu hari menikah.

Yah, Namikaze Naruto kini hidup dengan raga yang tak berjiwa karena kehilangan Hyuuga Hinata.

Cinta yang begitu mendalam mampu membuat luka hati yang dalam juga.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ku tahu ini kurang sedih dan kurang jelas, tapi aku memang nggak bisa buat yang sedih TT.

Ya Rabb, ku tak kuasa memisahkan mereka sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat yah, namanya juga NHTD.

Promptnya kan Deep Desire yah, ia aku tahu Desire identik dengan hasrat dan birahi yang menjurus ke "sana".

Tapi aku mengartikannya sebagai keinginan yang mendalam buat balas dendam.

Udah ah..., aku tahu ini banyak kekurangan. Tapi semoga masih bisa dimaklumi ya

Tolong katakan ini nggak Fluffy kan? Nggak kan? *jambakrambutfrustasi

Ini pertama kali aku buat karya NHTD lho, nggak percaya kan? Karena aku tak bisa/sanggup membuat akhir yang sedih. Cukup kisah cintaku dan Seunghoon yang terpisah ruang aja deh jadi kisah sedih. #Ehhh

Tapi beneran semoga ini sedih yah TT

Salam Hangat Penuh Cinta.

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon XD


End file.
